


В поисках дома

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve and Tony are friends, Все счастливы и живы, Но вселенная против, Стив и Тони решили все миром в Сибири, Стив пытается купить дом или квартиру, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Он успел нарисовать десятки вариантов собственного дома. Палкой на раскисшей от проливного дождя земле, угольком от костра на стенах очередной времянки, обломком кирпича на чудом уцелевшем после бомбежки строении, которое целую неделю служило им укрытием в промозглой, сырой Англии, а если везло спать в какой-то военной части, Стив бережно выводил на страницах неизменного скетчбука линии будущего дома выпрошенным у дежурного карандашом.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	В поисках дома

**Author's Note:**

> #Блиц_БМ #Четыре_свадьбы_и_одно_усыновление_БМ в чудесной группе https://vk.com/violetblackish  
> Задание: Покупка/продажа дома. Персонаж: Настоящий полковник. Дополнительные слова: корона, яблоко, радуга, король, горы, утка.

Многочисленные рекруты, агитируя молодежь, всегда напоминали, что война не место для слабых, играя на извечном подростковом бахвальстве и желании доказать всему миру собственную силу. Стив был с этим не согласен. Война не место для тех, кто перестает мечтать о мире. Это означает, что человек перестал надеяться на завершение этого кошмара или просто не рассчитывает выжить.

Стив был мечтателем с самого детства. Слабый здоровьем мальчишка не переставал фантазировать, как вырастет, станет большим и сильным и обязательно разобьет нос Марку и его шайке прихлебал. При чем самостоятельно разобьет, без вечной помощи Баки.

Став немного старше, Стив мечтал, чтобы мама не умирала, а их дом не забрали за долги. Хорошо, что была мама-Барнс. Бойкая старушка пользовалась неумолимым авторитетом у всей молодежи района за душевную щедрость, непроходящее желание накормить всех и вся, а еще за виртуозное владение армейским ремнем покойного мужа майора Фредерика Барнса. Она и забрала осиротевшего Стива под крышу собственного дома.

Стоя на пороге медкомиссии с поддельным призывным листом, парень мечтал, что врачи то ли не заметят его плоскостопие, гипертонию, ревматизм, скарлатину, сердечную недостаточность и запущенную астму, то ли хотя бы закроют на это глаза и просто шлепнут на его дело «Годен!».

Благодаря авантюре доктора Эрскина Стив все же оказался в окопах на передовой. Да, теперь он стал достаточно большим и сильным, чтобы навалять не только некоронованному королю бруклинской подростковой банды. И мечты его изменились. Теперь он мечтал после окончания этого кошмара вернуться домой в полном составе Ревущих и купить себе дом. Свой личный. Там были бы большие окна с широкими подоконниками, на которых круглый год цвела бы герань, запах которой так любила его мама, слишком рано скончавшаяся от туберкулеза. И обязательно с деревянным крыльцом, размером с четверть бейсбольного поля, как в доме у мамы-Барнс. Теплыми вечерами там собиралась половина соседей и вели неспешные разговоры, а старик Бил наигрывал Дикси.

За те годы, что его и Ревущих перекидывали из страны в страну, он успел нарисовать десятки вариантов собственного дома. Палкой на раскисшей от проливного дождя земле, угольком от костра на стенах очередной времянки, обломком кирпича на чудом уцелевшем после бомбежки строении, которое целую неделю служило им укрытием в промозглой, сырой Англии, а если везло спать в какой-то военной части, Стив бережно выводил на страницах неизменного скетчбука линии будущего дома выпрошенным у дежурного карандашом. Иногда в этих мечтах мелькала Пегги. А на бумаге, за забором вырастал еще один дом, где жил друг детства Баки.

Когда Стив Роджерс очнулся после более чем полувековой заморозки, мир изменился мало. Разве что стал ярче, громче и меньше. Щ.И.Т. и директор Фьюри не позволили ему выбрать квартиру самостоятельно, предоставив жилплощадь в бруклинской многоэтажке. Стиву нравился этот район, он тут вырос. Да и с соседями повезло. Тихие, спокойные, интеллигентные люди. Правда звонка в двери поздним вечером он не ожидал.

— Кхм, — прокашлялась девочка, стоящая на пороге и пристально буравящая Стива своими огромными карими глазами. — Здрасте, сэр. меня зовут Сара, мне 10 лет, я из 17В. А вы правда Капитан Америка?

— Правда. Но предпочитаю, чтоб меня звали по имени. Стив Роджерс, — с улыбкой протянул руку герой комиксов.

— А вы и правда капитан, Капитан Америка Роджерс? — продолжала допытываться Сара с дотошностью свойственной только десятилеткам.

— Нет, вообще-то, я полковник. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — уточнил он после довольного кивка девочки.

— Настоящий полковник — это еще лучше, чем целый капитан. Сэр, я хочу…

— Сара? — в коридор выскочила молодая женщина и укоризненно покачивая головой. — Сара Маргарет Коул, что я говорила про разговоры с незнакомцами?

— Это не незнакомец, мам. Это Капитан Америка Стив Роджерс, который самый настоящий полковник, а не капитан, — упрямо насупилась девочка.

— Боже, ты так и не оставила эту идею, — всплеснула руками женщина. — Простите, мистер Роджерс, я Элис, мама этой упрямой мартышки. И не смейтесь сильно пожалуйста. Она все равно не отстанет, — с мягкой улыбкой обратилась женщина к ничего непонимающему Стиву.

— Дело в том, сэр, что мама говорит, чтобы быть сильной и здоровой надо есть брокколи. А я ненавижу брокколи. Мы проходили вашу биографию в школе, и я точно знаю, что вы не любите брокколи. Пожалуйста, скажите моей маме, что совершенно не обязательно есть брокколи, чтобы вырасти здоровой, — настоятельно потребовал ребенок. И тут же добавила: — Правда, я согласна на двойную порцию морковки за обедом и есть горох три раза в неделю, а не два.

— Ты пришла ко мне, чтобы я…

— Чтобы вы спасли меня от противной брокколи на обед. Вы герой, если не вы, то кто? — для детского разумения ситуация была проста и понятна, как разница между «Левиоса» и «ЛевиозА». А вот Стив слегка растерялся под едва слышное хихиканье Элис.

— Видишь ли, Сара. Ты совершенно права, я не люблю брокколи, но я много ее съел во времена Второй мировой. Нам ее просто ящиками привозили, как и шпинат. Мы всей командой ее ели совсем как Попай Моряк, эм… — он неуверенно повернулся к Элис, — а современные дети вообще знаю, кто такой Попай Моряк?

— Мне жаль, Капитан, — развела руками Элис и повернулась к дочери: — Так, юная леди, давай договоримся, брокколи раз в неделю, двойную порцию морковки на обед и горячее молоко перед сном. По рукам?

— Он не капитан, мам. Он самый пресамый настоящий полковник, но ладно. Если мистер Роджерс так говорит, то я согласна, хотя и не сильно верю, что все эти мышцы выросли из-за травы.

В тот раз Сара ушла от него за руку с матерью, но еще не раз приходила в гости по совершенно разным вопросам. Постоянно таскала ему яблоки или бутерброды с уткой, словно подкармливая. То ли современные дети действительно сильно отличались, то ли ему повезло нарваться на совершенно особенного ребенка. Чего только стоил случай, когда встретив Шерон на его пороге, Сара смерила ее взглядом со всех сторон и милостиво разрешила быть рядом со Стивом, пока ей не исполнится восемнадцать. Элис смеялась как сумасшедшая и советовала эмигрировать хотя бы в другую страну, если «настоящий полковник не собирался стать ей зятем». Когда Сара себе вбивала что-то в голову, более целеустремленного ребенка мир еще не видел.

Жаль было расставаться с этой квартирой и уже привычными соседями. Но попытка устранить Фьюри привела уютное жилище в негодность. И хорошо, что Гидра ограничилась одной только квартирой, а ведь могла сравнять с землей все здание.

Следующую квартиру он купил не глядя. Просто позвонил в агентство, рассказал, что ищет и сколько готов заплатить. И все было бы хорошо. Если бы не Божья помощь. В прямом смысле. Когда Локи протащил в их мир рой читаури, по какому-то совершенно дурацкому стечению обстоятельств, первая квартира, куда с размаху влетел Халк оказалась новым жилищем Стива. Он даже мебель еще не всю докупил.

Предложение сына Говарда перебраться со своими пожитками в Башню было весьма своевременное. Попытка заплатить за очередную жилплощадь была встречена гомерическим хохотом и обещанием выделить для Сосульки большой холодильник совершенно бесплатно.

Наташа предложила ему купить корону главного неудачника, когда, после очередной драки Халка и Тони Башню чуть ли не сравняли с землей и Старк в итоге продал ее ко всем чертям. Правда, благородно предложил всем Мстителям вполне адекватную замену, но Стив опять оказался без собственного угла.

Доведя не одно агентство недвижимости до истерики, Стив уже присмотрел себе замечательный дом в пригороде и собирался заплатить первый взнос, когда привет из прошлого в очередной раз поменял его планы.

— Какой еще Баки? — спросил его друг детства, совершенно не узнавая Стива.

В тот момент Стив понял, что очередная покупка дома снова откладывается. Разговор с Тони вышел насыщенным, эмоциональным и болезненным. Но в итоге, ценой нескольких треснувших ребер, вывиха плеча и колена, переломанного ушного хряща и огромного фингала удалось уговорить Старка не убивать Баки, а помочь его спасти, заодно конкретно прошерстив ряды Гидры, заказавшей убийство Говарда и Мери.

Старк приобрел для них двоих скромный домик в лесах Канады. Свежий воздух, целительная сила природы должны были помочь в реабилитации Барнса, который настойчиво считал себя Зимним Солдатом с редкими проблесками сознания. И все бы у них получилось хорошо, если бы сценка эпического сражения, разыгранная между ними тремя в Сибири, не имела столь далекоидущие последствия.

На всякий случай Стив оставил Тони раскладушку с одним единственным номером телефона в памяти. Но совершенно не ожидал, что Старк выйдет на связь буквально через день, после «побега» Баки и Роджерса. Когда Старк позвонил и сказал, что половина Мстителей попались Россу и вытащить их может только Капитан Сосулька, потому что «филантропам не с руки разносить засекреченные тюрьмы», Стив только тяжело вздохнул.

— И вообще, милый мой Олаф, там к тебе одна Рыжая в помощницы рвется. И прости, это смешно до ужаса, но тебе придется покупать новый дом. Там, где ты мог спокойно поместиться со своей Спящей Красоткой, еще четыре беглых Мстителя и время от времени забегающая Вдова разместиться с удобствами не смогут.

Стиву оставалось только смириться с судьбой. Его злоключения с попыткой купить себе квартиру или дом и прожить там хоть пару лет спокойно, уже давно были известны всем друзьям и не раз служили темой дружеских подколок. Старк постоянно шутил, что зато точно знает, что можно дарить Самому Старому Бомжу мира на день рождения.

И все было бы хорошо. Если бы буквально через месяц после того, как вся их честная компания обосновалась в небольшой деревушке в Румынии, на пороге не оказался весь Страйк с подкопченым едва живым Броком и большим ящиком убойного компромата на половину мирового правительства. Какого черта они пришли за помощью именно к бывшему Зимнему и Капитану не понял никто, но у Роллинса были четкие указания от Рамлоу «на случай непредвиденной хуйни и если я внезапно сыграю в ящик».

Старк чуть не спустил в мусорку все их усилия по конспирации, в попытке добраться до бывших гидровцев и распотрошить им мозги. Как его успокаивала Наташа никто не слышал, но Тони присмирел и перестал дуться, что очередная заварушка происходит без его участия.

Когда стало понятно, что им придется снова переезжать, Сэм смеялся до слез. От Старка пришло сообщение, что Паук договорился с Принцессой и их ждут за африканскими горами. Иногда Стиву казалось, что гении мыслят как-то совершенно по-другому. А иногда он четко понимал, что Тони просто беззастенчиво издевается над окружающими, испытывая восторг, когда получается поставить кого-то своими высказываниями в тупик.

В Ваканде их встретили не то чтобы с распростертыми объятиями, но стрелять с порога не стали, и это уже было хорошо. Т’Чалла был не особо рад видеть бывшего Зимнего Солдата, а вот его сестра Шури пришла в полный восторг от «устаревших словно дерьмо мамонта технологий» в протезе Баки и моментально утащила его в комнату со сканерами, изучать гений технической мысли прошлого века.

Когда над Вакандой засиял радужный щит защиты от войск безумного титана, о потере нового жилища Роджерс совершенно не переживал. В этот день они сражались за всю планету целиком. И проиграли.

Оказалось, что дом это не просто четыре стены и крыша. Это место, где живет твоя семья и твое сердце. Смешливая Ванда, которая только научилась снова улыбаться после событий в Заковии; верный Баки, всегда готовый прикрыть спину, Сэм, который за маской балагура и шута отлично прячет диплом психотерапевта; Т’Чалла — король, достойный человек и отличный собеседник; чопорный и прямолинейный Вижн; забавный парнишка с паутиной из Куинса, который часто отвечал вместо Тони на звонки для конспирации. Все они осели пеплом на руинах его дома, вымазав стены черной копотью тоски и отчаяния.

Наверное, появление очередного привета из прошлого стоило считать знаком судьбы.

— Я пришла, чтобы ты спас меня от одиночества. Ты же герой и настоящий полковник, если не ты, то кто? — это было первое, что услышал опешивший Стив от внезапно появившейся на его пороге Сары. — Маму развеяло три года назад над Манхетеном, а я, как видишь, выжила. Ну и заставил же ты меня побегать в твоих поисках. У тебя уже есть идеи как все изменить?

Через сутки после появления невозмутимой Сары, камеры зафиксировали появление Скотта.

***

— Стив. У нас проблемы, — с улыбкой призналась Сара, покручивая на пальце обручальное кольцо.

— Раз уж ты улыбаешься, значит не все так плохо. Случись что плохое, ты бы не рассказывала об этом на пикнике в честь очередной годовщины победы, — внимательно посмотрел на жену Стив.

Во дворе небольшого уютного домика, принадлежавшего Бартонам в этот день собрались все Мстители и их семьи, бывший Страйк, несколько весьма странно выглядящих инопланетян, говорящее дерево и даже два Бога с на удивление трезвой Валькирией. Где-то вдалеке было слышно, как с визгом носятся дети Клинта, Тони и Скотта под присмотром Питера и Харли.

— Стив, нам надо будет купить дом, — заявление улыбающийся Сары было встречено дружным смехом. Вот уже два года после спасения Вселенной в попытке снять проклятие Стив снимал жилье, отказываясь покупать собственную квартиру или дом.

— А что тебя не устраивает в нашей квартире?

— Нам нужно купить большой дом. В идеале комнаты на четыре-пять.

— Элис с новым мужем собралась к нам переехать? — недоуменно уточнил Стив под тихое понимающее хихиканье всех присутствующих женщин.

— Нет, к счастью. Но дом надо, — продолжала настаивать Сара, хитро косясь на мужа.

— Да я не особо против, просто зачем такой большое?

— А это уже у тебя надо спросить.

— У меня? — нет, права была Пегги, он действительно не умеет разговаривать с женщинами, просто не понимает их.

— Ну не у меня же, у меня тройни в семье никогда ни у кого не было. Так что это определенно ты виноват, — продолжала хитро улыбаться Сара, прижавшись к боку мужа и потеревшись виском о его плечо.

— Какой еще тройни?

— Эльза, разморозь уже свою силу мысли, — заржал Тони, салютуя в его сторону бутылкой. — Поздравляю, папаша в кубе!

— Кто папаша? Я? — неверяще с безумной улыбкой уточнил Роджерс.

— Ну так не я же, — фыркнула крепко сжатая в суперсолдатских объятиях девушка. — И как настоящий полковник, ты на мелочи не размениваешься. Сразу тройня.

— Эй, Мелкий, если ты и дальше будешь так же метко бить, покупай сразу общагу, чтоб на всех детей хватило, — подколол Баки. — Но знай, если что, я половину детишек всегда готов принять у себя на правах крестного.

— А почему это ты вдруг крестный? — встрепенулась Наташа. — Может это я…

Стив их не слушал. Он крепко сжимал в руках свое персональное счастье, которое скоро должно было стать еще больше. Да, новый дом он купит. И это будет самый лучший дом в мире.


End file.
